Build:Team - UW OSway (FATE)
"OSway" stands for "Old-school way" - this build is meant to clear the Underworld (in either hard or normal mode) in the absence of a Speed Clear team that can split into multiple tasks at once. It is fairly simple to run and should make for a guaranteed success if used properly. It was designed as a derivation of Kabeway (HM Heroway) using a full-player team for Non-SC runs by the FATE Alliance. Overview This team is a classic caster spike that uses two perma tanks as aggro management. The signature feature is the inclusion of the Earthbind spirit and multiple "You Move Like a Dwarf!" shouts in order to make combat with Dhuum safe. * / Tank 1 * / Tank 2 * / Spiker 1 * / Spikers 2 & 3 * / UA * / ST/EoE * / Bonder Attributes and Skills Tank 1 (T1) prof=A/Me Shadow=12+1+3 Inspiration=10 Domination=8Formof Distressof ResolveAm UnstoppableChargeEmpathyNightmareof Pain/build *Maintain SF and SoD at all times. Maintain Mantra of Resolve in combat at all times and use IAU right before Shadow Form when in danger of KD. Use Empathy and Cry of Pain to bring down single targets like Skeles. Cast Nightmare|Ether Nightmare] when the spike team begins its work. *At The Four Horsemen (if you choose to aid the T2), always re-cast SF the instant it has recharged or it will be disabled with Signet of Humility. *At Dhuum you will be required to die. Once dead, return to battle as a Spirit, stand in the center with the rest of the team and spam Dhuum's Rest until the bar has filled up, and then begin to spike and heal as needed. Tank 2 (T2) prof=A/E Shadow=12+1+3 Fire=12Formof Distressof Concentrationam UnstoppableChargeMove Like a DwarfFontStorm/build *Maintain SF and SoD at all times. Utilize Glyph of Concentration before SF and SoD (and any other spell possible) when in the presence of Mindblades and use IAU right before Shadow Form when in danger of KD. Use Lava Font and Snow Storm to bring down single targets like Skeles. As soon as the T1 is done balling, you must jump to to the outside of the ball to attempt to body-block the mobs as much as possible. *At The Four Horsemen, always re-cast SF the instant it has recharged or it will be disabled with Signet of Humility. *At Dhuum you will be attempt to glitch him, aid at tanking him and will be the one to start the ”You Move Like a Dwarf!” chain. SS Necro (Spiker 1) prof=Necromancer/Mesmer Curses=12+1+3 Soul=12+1EchoSpiritEnchantmentsEnchantmentsof Lost SoulsNecrosisMove Like a DwarfEscape/build *Cast Echo before engaging in combat. If there are non-Smite/ Mindblade targets available, cast SS and its copied version on two of these targets (preferably central ones), if not, cast Desecrate Enchantments for a quicker spam of it, then cast SS on a target that has already used up its anti-hex skill. Use the rest of the skills intuitively. *At Dhuum, you will be the second in the ”You Move Like a Dwarf!” chain. You will also be in charge of hexing Dhuum with SS so that Necrosis triggers for the other players. Esurge Mesmers (Spikers 2 & 3) prof=Me/N Domination=12+1+3 Fast=12 Inspiration=3EchoSurgeOverloadDelusionsEater SignetMove Like a DwarfNecrosisEscape/build *One of these spikers must bring Unnatural Signet instead of Shatter Delusions. *Cast Arcane Echo before engaging in combat, as to copy Energy Surge and spam it. Use overload to trigger Unnatural Signet’s Effects and then shatter it immediately. Use the rest of the skills intuitively. *At Dhuum you will be the third and fourth on the ”You Move Like a Dwarf!” chain – the order in which you are placed in the Party Window will determine your number. ST Ritualist prof=Rt/R Communing=12+1+3 Spawning=11+1 Beast=6of CreationTwistingShelterUnionEarthbindof Extinctionof UnfeelingSpirits/build. *Place down EoE before engaging mobs. Keep up Union and Earthbind at all times during combat. Shelter is merely a backup should one or more bonds be lost or should the E/Mo die. *A resurrection skill may be handier than Summon Spirits if tanks are inexperienced. *At Dhuum, you should stand just in spirit range from Dhuum’s Original Location (i.e. Slightly behind the rest of the team), you must make sure that Earthbind is never missing or the ”You Move Like a Dwarf!” chain will not work. UA Seeder prof=Mo/E Healing Prayers=11+1+3 Divine=10+1 Inspiration=10Auraof LifeWhisperPartySpiritof Lesser EnergyBattle Standard of WisdomDwarf Weapon/build *Your main role is to resurrect fallen party members as quickly as possible and to place down Wisdom for the spikers. *Never seed the tanks, if you see they are having trouble, seed the bonder. *At Dhuum, cast Great Dwarf Weapon on anybody in range of Dhuum to increase his KD snare. E/Mo Bonder prof=E/Mo Energy=12+1+3 Protection=12SpeedRenewalLordof RestorationBondBondSpiritVeil/build *Maintain all enchantments (including bonds) on yourself with the obvious priority of ER and exception of BS. Spam BS as soon as you start losing energy. Make sure to always be in range of bonded tanks. *Bond the Tanks (as needed) with Prot Bond, then Life Bond, then Balth Spirit. Maintain Prot Bond on the rest of the party as needed. *At Dhuum you will both serve as the second tank against Dhuum, and bond the entire party. If the team fails at maintaining the ”You Move Like a Dwarf!” chain, you will find yourself spamming Burning Speed indefinitely. Infuse Health can replace Holy Veil if the team is experienced at Dhuum. Holy Veil is only used to remove Weight of Dhuum should it ever reach you. Equipment Common *Four to six sets of consets are recommended, but taking five to seven BUs will easilly do the job as well. *Everybody must carry (at least) the following consumables: 4 resurrection scrolls, 20 personal DP removers (e.g. peppermint canes), and 20 Party-wide DP removers (e.g. rainbow canes). *Everyone must carry a pulling bow (i.e. a long/flatbow). Tanks *Full blessed insignias and attunement runes with highest rune of vigor you can afford. *Martial weapon of enchanting with a shield of fortitude/devotion. *+20 energy staff of enchanting. Sipkers *Full radiant insignias and attunement runes with highest rune of vigor you can afford. *+20 energy staff of fortitude or 40/40 Set for initial spike and Dhuum. *High Energy Staff for prolonged ball spikes. ST & UA *Full radiant insignias and attunement runes with highest rune of vigor you can afford. *+20 energy staff of enchanting. * Martial weapon of fortitude with a shield of fortitude for running away. Bonder *Full radiant insignias and attunement runes with highest rune of vigor you can afford. *+20 energy staff of enchanting. Usage Summarizing, the team should be ordered as follows: *Pull and ball mobs with the tanks to spike effectively. *Whenever it is possible, have the tanks run their way through areas and kill only the mobs surrounding the monuments of Grenth and then teleport the entire teams to clear only the quest-related paths and quests themselves. *Use the tanks to prevent aggro from multiple sources during the quests. *For easier kills, you can have the tanks kill the boss-like foes in the Mountains, Planes, Chamber, and Pools areas by themselves (without any bonds on the latter). *For speedier quest clears, Unwanted Guests can be cleared simultaneously with Wrathful Spirits if the Emo and Tanks clear the former whilst the rest of the team kills the latter. The ST might want to use Shelter everytime if splitting to compensate fot its team's lack of bonds. As well, you can have the same team-split, sending the Spikers' Team to finish Demon Assassin and the Tanks' team to do Imprisoned Spirits. * At Dhuum, there is no need to use any attack skill other than You Move Like a Dwarf, Necrosis and Spiteful Spirit (in order to activate Necrosis’s damage) if Earthbind is in play – the T1 and Spikers will begin a never-ending snare so pace yourselves; it is of the uttermost importance not to lose all energy, even if this means winding up using only the actual snare as damage. The first one to use "You Move Like a Dwarf!" will be the T1, then the S1, then the S2, then the S3. Each time the skill is utilized the user must ping it as to keep track of who must use it next. The spikers and UA must stand in the center shrine. The Emo must stand slightly in front of the Spikers’ shrine and have protective bond on all members. The T2 must stand at Dhuum’s initial location (as to glitch him). The ST must stand slightly behind the Spikers’ Shrine, and have Bond and Earthbind up at all times. The T1 must stay outside until everyone is positioned and then suicide and come back as a spirit in order to quicken Dhuum’s Rest. Enjoy the ridiculously long battle. Variants If your team is a tad more experienced (especially the Emo), you will not need the UA to be present, as deaths will be a rare event, so it is recomendable that it be replaced with either of the followoing BiP variants. These characters will allow for the spikers to spam all of their skills indeterminately whilst in combat, which will be especially helpful for a speedier defeat of Dhuum. The standard of wisdom should be equiped on one of the spikers instead if settling for this variant. The BiP seeder prof=Mo/N Healing=11+1+1 Divine10+1 Blood=8is Powerof LifeConditionsAreaof Healingof PurityDwarf WeaponNecrosis/build Resto BiP (recommended) prof=N/Rt Blood=11+1+1 Restoration=10 Soul=8+1is Powerof Lost SoulsBody and SoulLightWeaponFeastNecrosisof My Flesh/build Counters It is not as quick as a speed clear. Notes Personal consumables are not needed, but can be of great help in several areas and quests. See also Kabeway (HM Heroway) Build:Team - UW Terraway